At the Wrong Time
by TimeTravelingGirl330
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is alone. After hearing about the new relationship between his best friend (Arthur) and his sister (Franciose), Francis sees how alone he truly is, deciding that he should clear his mind by going on a train. What happens while waiting for the train to come? FrxFem!Uk , FrxFem!England Rated T just to be safe. Fluffyness. Hope you enjoy...


[Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would be god. But sadly, I am no such thing. This is only for entertainment purposes. In no way do I do this for any profit or anything ... Not like I really would, but still ...

Anime - Hetalia~~! ^w^

Pairings - FrUk (France X Fem!England) or (Francis x Alice)

... I tend to think of things like this, and end up writing some of this. I do have more stories that I want to write, or have written, but need to type. So expect some of that from me, along with other works that I thought were sort of okay that I wrote ... (-blame having a Fem!Iggy page-)

*Oh and a quick note about the story itself. Alice has no idea who Francis is. And has never met the country of France, Francis nor Franciose. It may or may not be explained in the story itself, but I'm not sure. I'm letting you know anyways. :3 The train station itself is a made up place, as well as all of these characters. I wrote it just for fun. It doesn't mean I hate certain characters in the story. I love them all! I hope you … sort of enjoy. :3*]

* * *

_**October 23rd, 11:53 AM**_

_**Paris, France**_

_**Train Station**_

He never really thought of where he was planning on going today. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of the house. To see his beautiful city of Paris. Somehow seeing his scenery always calmed him so much. Even when Arthur was doing his usual yelling at him. Yes, Arthur and him had been bickering the night before, and it had ended with the Brit hanging up, telling his 'Frog-Face' self, to go straight to hell. Then again, that's how Arthur always told him goodnight.

It was always the same routine. Yell Yell. Bicker Bicker. The bickering was probably their constant show of affection for each other. But why did it always hurt him so much? He tried to be nice with his friend, even if it did please him to annoy and irritate the Brit, but even so, Arthur had his was of retaliating. Their conversation ended last night on a bitter note. Honestly, he couldn't believe it. Arthur had ... fallen in-love with his sister, Franciose.

It was something that he hadn't seen coming. Francis had never thought that he would actually like any of them in that sense, even if his sister and himself had shown him plenty affection. Although Francis was shocked at the news of Arthur and Franciose dating, he was truly happy for his sister.

She had also taken a liking to his British friend, probably to a bigger romantic way than he, but no matter. He was actually overjoyed in a way that at least Arthur had chosen his sister to date. But sadly, he might not have seemed that enthusiastic with Arthur last night. Which sort of explained all the yelling the two had done.

Rubbing his neck, Francis pulled the collar of his white trench-coat up a bit to hide the fact that he was still a bit upset about it all. Not just because of the argument that he'd had with Arthur last night, but also because he liked bickering and arguing with his Angleterre. It was fun, and entertaining. He'd grown fond of it over the years of their friendship. Francoise now had Angleterre all to herself. And deep down inside, he hated it. It was a jealous feeling inside him that was overtaking him slowly. But he had to remind himself that he shouldn't be jealous. He didn't want to be jealous, honestly. He just couldn't help it.

_Just ztop zinking about zhem. 'e is weeth a person who will love 'im az much az 'ou do to zhe rest of zhe world._ He thought to himself.

And it was for the best, right? Sighing, Francis passed the gates and walked down the stairs of the train station. He raked a hand through his gorgeously sexy blonde hair, trying to think clearly although the thoughts of Arthur and Franciose cluttered his mind. He didn't know where exactly he wanted the train to take him, exactly. At this point, he'd probably want it to take him anywhere. No matter what the cost. Anything to forget the loneliness that he felt well up in his chest that he'd for so long tried to suppress.

_Ztop zhinking like zhat. Remember. Zhere iz always zomeone out zhere pour everyone._

Even if his was just taking a bit too long. At least Arthur had found his love. Yes ... At least one of them was happy...

He looked around the train station, seeing that the train hadn't pulled into the station yet. Looking up, Francis looked at the different times the train would be coming in. The next one would be here in about fifteen minutes. Perfect.

A small smile on his face, he walked along the edge of the platform of the underground train station, trying to entertain himself while waiting for the train. It shouldn't be that hard. He looked around at the people on the platform. All of them looked so formal. Many of them were in suits and ties, going off to business meetings, or conferences. A small handful of others were in tourist clothing, with cameras strapped on them, preparing to tour his lovely city of Paris. Some others were dressed in everyday clothing, just boarding the train for fun like himself.

_"We be on an island, You'd be spend your days,"_ said a man singing on one part of the train platform.

He had a guitar case opened up with a few dollar bills inside along with a few euros, as the man himself was sitting against the wall, guitar in his lap as he sung his song. "_Picking up the coconuts and I'll be on my way! Why are you stressing? Take this lesson, and hear."_

For a few minutes, Francis stopped and watched the man perform his song about relaxing and coconuts. In a way, it sort of calmed him down a degree, making him forget about his cluttered mind. Smiling, Francis reached down and put a twenty dollars and euros in the man's case. Before he could see the bewildered face of the man, Francis walked away. It always joyed him to help people when he could. It should at least give him hope of a better life than performing in a train station for money, right? Even when he wanted nothing else in return but to see his spirits soar. He slowly continued walking up and down the platform.

Although the man's song had distracted Francis from thinking about Arthur and Francoise, he couldn't stop thinking about it now that the man's song was over. No matter how hard he tried, he just … couldn't get the two out of his head. And it _really _bugged him. He let out a hard sigh and slumped against the cold wall of the platform, watching people pass by and the cold emptiness of the train tracks. Why couldn't he just let it go? Lots of people did! Was it always this difficult? He put his head on his knees, frustratedly.

_Why can't moi find amour like zhem?_

_"Attention! Train 304 will be boarding the station in ten minutes! Thank you!"_ A man on the loud speaker called.

Well at least he had gotten five minutes out of the way. Ten to go. He leaned his head against the cool wall, and starred at the other side of the platform. He looked at a father, letting his son sit on his lap. The boy looked up at his father, obviously nervous. Maybe he'd never been on a train before. The father patted the little boy on the head and held him close to him, rocking him slowly.

The small boy soon grew a smile as he swayed back and forth with his father, and from the expression on his face, calming down immensely Francis didn't know why, but that little gesture warmed his heart. Maybe it was just the sign of love and affection for another person. Like how Arthur felt about his sister-

_Stop eet!_ He mentally hollered at himself. _'ou are trying to forget about zhem, remember?_

Honestly, he didn't know what he was trying to do anymore. Was he trying to cheer himself up? Well that sounded like what he was attempting to do. But so far, it wasn't looking like what he was doing right now was helping to cheer him up.

_Train, please get 'ere!_ He pleaded inside his mind.

He couldn't stand to think of the two anymore. It might bring his jealousy to the surface. As much as he didn't want to be jealous, he just … couldn't help it! He growled low in his throat and raked a hand through his hair again.

He'd spent all his years showing his affection to others, whether it was only through friendship, or even to the extent of romantic relations. In the end, he'd always find someway to lose them. He had lost many friends too. He'd lost Joan of Arc to England. One of the most bitter memories that haunted him. The way she looked as she was being burned.

Her eyes pleading for someone, _anyone_, to help her. Which he had tried to do, but he'd been held back by the British troops that were somewhat guarding the burning. Which is what lead him to losing Arthur's sister. She'd decided to block herself off from the entire world, affection wise, and choose to help run the country of Great Britain along-side her brother, focusing manly on her work, attending social gatherings when she must. One of the only other friends he had known since he was a small nation.

Gone.

In the end, everyone he cared about either hated his guts, or was torn away from him. He didn't know how much longer his poor and generous heart could take. Was it so bad that he just wanted one person _one person_ that wouldn't leave him like all the rest? Was it so bad that he showed his love to the world, only to have it be stomped on by the ones that he held dearest?

_I'm zuch an imbecile. _

His gaze again flickered to the train tracks, his mind almost imagining the train pulling in so he could escape and see the scenery of wherever in Paris the train would take him. Maybe that would-

"Sorry! Excuse me! Terribly sorry! Pardon me!" He heard a small feminine voice say a long way down the other side of the platform.

His gaze traveled to where he saw a woman traveling through the sea of people on the other side of the platform. Her long sandy blonde hair was in pigtails on both sides of her face. She wore sort of a school girl outfit, a short skirt, and a sweater vest that was hidden under a black jacket to protect her from the cold October wind. She had a cluster of papers sticking out from a stack of folders she was carrying, while she had a black book-bag slung over her right shoulder.

Apparently she'd run out of room in her book-bag to put the papers so she decided to carry it in her arms. She pushed up her red glasses so she could see the sign above with the list of times for the train. Francis could see her sigh with relief that she wasn't late. Or, maybe a curse under her breath.

"How could I be so bloody stupid?" She muttered to herself, hitting her head.

For a brief moment, he was transfixed on her and her stupidity, or at the least the stupidity she thought she had. Her head tilted downward for a brief moment, her face in front of her hands to hold it there as she must have been growling in anguish. He could barely hear it, but she had said something along the lines of, "Wrong side-"

All of a sudden, it hit him. He'd heard that sweet British voice before. Only a few times, yes, but he still knew the voice anywhere. Kirkland. She was definitely a Kirkland. Arthur hadn't really mentioned his sister much in conversation or that much at all really anymore. It could have been Wales, or even Scotland for all he knew! But it most likely wasn't. besides, Scotland and her brother were both red-headed as well as their siblings, Ireland.

But from the looks of it, he could only guess that it was either Wales's sister, or England's sister. He'd had run into the both of them a few times over the decades, even if he probably showed more affection toward Alice than her other sister, since she tended to hang out with Ireland and their brothers majority of the time. In fact, he'd been more transfixed on Alice at one point, he had almost gotten to ask her out .

That was until Arthur had seen that Francis had been flirting with her. Even if he wasn't all that protective over his sister, or any of his siblings, really, he didn't want her associating herself romantically with the like of him. Then she'd been pulled away from him to attend matters her brother had obviously made up. Honestly, who would suddenly need a pair of overalls mended for them? True, it had been common back then, but Francis knew that it just had to be one of Arthur's lies.

But that was centuries ago, Medieval Times nonetheless! All that mattered was that he'd at least someone he knew now. _Now_. In the modern day. Not centuries ago. He raised his arm so that he could wave to her. But she was too busy trying to look for the times of the train. She gazed up at the time and her eyes widened. Almost as quickly as she had gotten there, she tried to get to the stairs. Francis kept his gaze on her as she traveled through the maze of people in front of her. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to wave to her.

"Alice!" He called out instead.

He wasn't sure why he said that, but honestly, he was rather hoping that it was her. Not that he wouldn't enjoy it being Wales's sister, but ... If it was Alice ... Then again, she was concentrated on getting to the stairs, not even pausing to recognize he'd called out her name, or at least what he thought was her name. Sighing, he put his arm down, a little bit more depressed, his shoulders drooping. Would everyone avoid him today like Ali- she had?

Maybe it simply just wasn't her ...

_My mind must love toying with me, non?_

His gaze lowered, as he then focused his attention solely on the train. If he got on there, he could go wherever his heart desired. Even if it was just walked around all day. He could listen to music, enjoy his lovely scenery, watch couples dance and sing in the streets-

_Oui ... Zome fresh air and new things zhould get mon head in zhe game once more ... _

After a few minutes, he took at risky gamble and fixed his eyes on the woman he had mistaken for Alice, seeing her quickly run up the stairs and into the hallway, leaving her to vanish before his eyes.

_"Attention! The train will be here in less than five minutes! Thank you!"_ The loud speaker announced.

_Please get 'ere!_ He thought to himself.

In another thought, his mind pleaded for Alice, or his supposed Alice, to make it on time to wherever she had planned to go. Even if she had ignored him, he would hate for her to miss the train. Especially if she had somewhere important to be. For a moment, he paused as something popped into his mind.

She stopped you from thinking about them. Arthur and Franciose.

_Oui. Didn't she?_ An unfamiliar voice called in his mind.

Well, that was true … He hadn't been thinking of Arthur and Franciose once Alice, or whom he would call Alice for now, had walked onto the platform. In fact, he really had forgotten all about them, having his mind now cluttered with the thoughts of Alice, and where she was going, or if she would be late, or if she saw him at all. If she remembered him.

_How do 'ou even know eef zhat is her?!_

That was true. He could be mistaking another random tourist for another one of his loved ones. He'd sworn that he had met a reincarnation of Joan of Arc, once before. He had to stop himself from tearing up at the sight of her. Who knew if it was truly her or not? Or maybe it was just his mind trying to play tricks on him once more.

_Am I really that lonely?_

He put his head in his hands, growling at himself. He needed to get away. Away from thinking about love. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had little to nothing, and all whom he did love had slipped away. Why was he torturing himself with this? He just had to move forward. _Needed _to move forward! From a ways away from him, Francis could hear a light, yet fast clatter, he could only assume was a person running, toward the steps of the train.

His hopes rose as he turned to look at the steps to try and find her yet again. But to his surprise, it was just a man running down the hallway past the stairs. His heart dropped a little bit. Maybe Alice had meant the other side of the building. Maybe she wouldn't come back. Just his luck, too. When he'd gotten his hopes up about talking to Alice, meeting her again, she just had to disappear on him. And he really had wanted to talk with her too. He really was a hopeless romantic, wasn't he? Getting his hopes up for something that he wanted to forget.

_Nothing good ever 'appenz to moi, now does eet?_ He thought to himself.

Sadness overcame him as he slumped back against the cold wall. He was just about to put his head down when a flash of something bright caught his attention. The train! He stood up, brushing a strand of golden hair behind his ear and looked down the train tracks to see the light of the train as it was coming closer. He just needed to get away from it all. Get lost in the scenery of his Paris. Forget it all, and hide away in something he could be lost in forever. Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it? Somewhere his emotions wouldn't get toyed with. His heart split in two.

And yes, that statement was meant more toward his loves in the past whom have rejected his love cold-heartedly. He'd become sick of having people always reject his love. Arthur had even rejected every sign of affection that the Frenchman had given him, offered to him, even! But no! Not his sister's love for him! Arthur would accept hers and not his! It almost made him want to forget about love entirely. And this was a lot to say since he had been known as the country of love. Smoothing out his hair, he smiling as the train started to pull into the station. Hearing the sweet sound of the wheels screeching against the train tracks as it came to a stop.

_"Attention! Train 304 has entered the station."_ The person on the loud speaker called out.

The train slowly came to an ear piercing stop before the people on the platform and stayed there for a long moment. The sleek silver body of the modernized train, showing its gorgeous outer shell to those that were so longing to get on and into the city. It made it seem so inviting to get on. To slip away.

_"Passengers, please board."_ The loud speaker said.

The metallic silver doors of the modern day train opened with a small ding. Almost as quickly as the loud speaker had announced it, people started flooding the train trying to get it, a see of heads, young and old, flashing by quickly as they all dashed to get on and off the train. It was a sea of colour and excitement, half trying to go one way while the other the opposite. Francis sighed wearily and started to add himself to the mix. He tried to fill his head with the positive things about deciding to be alone. How much good it would do for him to have to no constantly have a bleeding heart. Positive things about going around Paris and seeing his beautiful scenery. Yeah.

As long as he kept telling himself that, he might get himself onto the train without any more doubts. Somewhere behind him, he heard the sound of feet running again. Probably just that guy running down the hallway again. No point in raising his hopes that maybe it was Alice. But somehow, he sort of wanted it to be her. Somehow, in a way that he couldn't imagine, he still had that tiny sliver of hope. Remarkable, really. Maybe if he just turned around-

_No! 'ou must not do zat! Eet probably izn't 'er anywayz!_ He yelled at himself mentally.

Shaking his head, he continued to board the train, weaving himself around and through people as there was a bunch of chatter and collaboration in the large crowd. All screaming different things in many different languages, mostly French and English, though. Above them all, he incredibly heard a sigh of relief behind him as he walked.

"I'm not late! Yes!" He heard a feminine voice exclaim.

_Zo w'at? Eet could be anyone!_

He tried to ignore the sound of the woman's feet coming down the stairs, almost in what seemed to be a run in what ... high-heeled shoes? But what if it was her? What if it was Alice?

_What if_? the strange voice in the back of his mind spoke again. _You haven't got anything to lose. You still have some hope, deep down inside you. And, you never know unless you try, Francis_.

All of a sudden there was a loud thud and something loud dropped down from behind him. Many of the other people paid no mind to it, their minds focused on getting from point A to point B in a certain amount of time. He heard the sound of the same woman cursing under her breathe.

"Bloody hell!" She cried out as he heard her footsteps increase.

Alice! Putting all rationality behind him, Francis turned around almost immediately saw what he thought was a miracle. She really was here! Well, she was running down the stairs trying to collect all the papers that she'd been carrying before, but still, she was here! He watched as she frantically tried to collect all of her papers that were now getting farther and farther away from her by the minute. Without a second thought, Francis started to move his way through the large crowd of people so he could try to get to her.

"Pardonnez-moi!" He yelled as he passed by the many people trying to get in the train who were now sending him rude, or somewhat mean looks/remarks as they now had to adjust to the one person defying the flow of the crowd.

He couldn't help but want to help her, even if she had ignored him before, or the fact that he was almost compelled to help her. If she was anything like her brother, she might just push him away and tell him to 'bugger off'. She was her brother's sister, no? She was bound to act like him! But he would still do it anyway, being the hopeless romantic type of guy that he was. Yeah … Sometimes that wasn't always a good thing … But today it seemed like it was!Even if he had been doubting whether or not he should have just forgot it all ...

He might actually talk to Alice after so many years! It was enough to make his aching heart sing in joy. After making his way through the large crowd, curses in French and English being thrown at him, Francis nearly stumbled as he got out of the large mess of people. He took a few seconds to orient himself with the surrounding before locking onto Alice, quickly going over to her as he tried to help her find her papers. Dang, there were a lot of them.

"Hey!" She shouted from the stairs where she had a large handful of papers in her arms. Her emerald eyes met his as she ran down the stairs to meet him. "Those papers don't belong to you, you git!"

Yup. She was _definitely_ Arthur's sister. Alice tried to take the papers away from him, her eyebrows furrowing as she did so.

"Non! Non! 'ou don't understand! I waz only trying to 'elp 'ou, Mon Ami!" He pleaded to her, letting her take the papers she had tried to snatch from him before.

For a moment, she actually paused as if the thought astounded her. He hadn't the foggiest idea why, but he could almost find the new expression rather cute on her features.

"Y-You were honestly trying to help me?" She stuttered out.

What kind of question was that? Of course he was! Why would he try to do otherwise? Then again, he could understand why she would think that. You couldn't trust everyone. He chuckled a bit under his breathe, giving her a warm and loving smile.

"But of course, Mon Cherie! 'ou looked like 'ou could use a bit of help, non?" He said.

Although she was still a bit startled by him actually wanting to help her, she replied shakily as she looked down to return getting her papers collected, "I don't r-really need any help."

Why did all Kirklands have to refuse help? It astounded him, sometimes, of their stubbornness to things. God, no wonder people were always so annoyed at them! Not that Francis ever was. No no! He found their not wanting help sort of cute. It was a sign that they usually wouldn't back down from something. He smiled at the thought, coming from that and into reality once more.

"But I want to. Iz zat zo bad az to let moi 'elp 'ou?"

Again, she paused at his question.

_What the hell was his game?_

She just _knew_ there had to be some sort of motive behind it! Did he want money, fame? Well, from the looks of it, he didn't really need fame. His was ... at least to her, very attractive. He'd probably been on magazines, which she tended to not read. So what was a man like _him_ doing helping a woman like her? True, she represented a nation as did her brother, but even so, she'd never made herself one to be a very known person, nor her brother. Sure, they were known in Parliament, but not too much in things that were popular in the world, hence why many people didn't talk to them.

There was Alfred and Amelia, though. They had made their appearance big in their country, spreading it around, so everyone would know who they were from a mile away. So if this man didn't know who she was- ... Why was he helping her? She honestly wanted to thought it was out of the goodness of his heart, but she had mistaken that many a time. There was no way she was doing that. From the looks of him, he was probably a movie star. His looks could probably charm anyone, making _her _heart skip a beat at him speaking with her. Not that she hadn't seen other men before, that weren't as good looking. ... Just never really met them besides in fiction novels, and the tele.

Her gaze flickered to the lot of people entering the train as it started to get shorter by the second, mentally cursing herself, holding back the instinct to fidget as she got back to the topic at hand.

"N-No, I guess not." She sighed. "C-Could you help me get those papers then? You'd have to be really quick about it, please!"

"Of course, Mon Che-" And before he could finish, she was gone, trying to frantically pick up the papers she'd dropped and put them back hastily in her folder as if she wasn't just speaking with him moments ago.

Francis had to think fast as he stooped down to collect the many papers. People were boarding and it wouldn't be long now until they had to be packed to the brim with people. Carrying a lot of them in his arms, papers poking at his face here and there, he looked up from time to time to see how many people were left to board the train. There were still so many papers left to go!

"I think there are only a few more to go!" She hollered from a few feet away, forgetting to glance her beautiful eyes up to see the train and how full it was getting.

She too was also carrying an absurd amount of bunched up papers, half of them trying to be stuffed in the bag she was carrying. He nodded at her and collected the last set of papers, however they wanted to protest getting into his arms. He quickly headed over to her, a bit too excitedly, but he cooly hid it, and helped her with her large situation of papers. As she started to put them all into one large folder to try and reduce the amount she had to carry, he took the papers away from her and carried them in his arms instead.

"Excuse me?!" She asked a little bit more shocked then annoyed, her eyes widening at him.

He smiled down at her and politely replied, "Mon Cherie, 'ou won't get anywhere eef 'ou carrying all zat by 'ourself. 'ou wouldn't want zem to fall again, oui? Let moi carry some of eet. Oui?"

He could even see the forms of a blush dust her pale cheeks at the kindness he showed her. Before she had time to debate against it, her gaze fell on the small amount of people entering the train, her expression changing entirely.

"Ahh, Okay. Yes. Oui. L-Let's just hurry!" She pleaded, taking a hold of his arm as she started to quickly make her way toward the train the exceedingly low sea of people that were now the last to board the train.

His smile grew a bit as she held onto him and started to run, well he was walking, she was running, to the train.

"Come on! I think we can make it!" Alice yelled to him, trying to make him move faster.

"Attention all passengers. We are now closing all doors." The loud speaker announced.

Many people backed away from the door of the train as soon as the announcement was made. Looking at it, the train itself looked incredibly packed. There was no way they would of made it even if they had ran. As the silver metallic doors closed, he could hear the sigh of many disappointed passengers that had wanted and/or needed to get on the train.

_"Train 304 is now leaving the station. Check the train times for when Train 602 will be arriving. Have a pleasant day!"_ The loud speaker announced for the last time.

Including the small cry of sorrow from Alice. The train started up again with started up again with a loud rumble and Francis heard the loud sound of wheels screeching against the metal tracks with a loud screech as the train sped away to its next destination. That was it. The train was gone. Probably wouldn't be back for about fifteen minutes or so. But he was alright with it. He could catch another train later. He didn't really have anywhere he _needed _to be toda_y._ But all of a sudden he felt something thud to the ground next to him.

Alice.

"That's it. It's gone. I'm late." She choked, staring at the now empty tracks of the underground train-station, her blonde pic tails seeming to drop more than they always did.

She wasn't crying or anything, but he knew that she felt really disappointed in herself. It wasn't like the Kirklands to be late for anything. Well, besides Scotland who really never gave a d*mn if he went somewhere late or not. But when they were late, they weren't all too happy about it. Francis sat down next to her, seeing the gloom and sadness take over her ... _literally_, a small dark and gloomy aura surrounding the girl, and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright, Mon Cherie. There'z anozer train coming zoon. Non need to worry!" He said softly, wrapping an arm around her to comfort her somewhat, waiting for her to push him away.

She sighed wearily, and surprisingly didn't even try to fight his arm being around her, which was sort of new for him. She must have been exhausted from stressing so much about being wherever she needed to be.

"No, I know that.," She started with a sigh as she kept her gaze to the floor, leaning away from his arm as she was still not that used to human interaction such as that. "It's just that … I sort of had you help me for nothing. You know?" Alice rubbed her neck. "I-I drop my bloody papers just to try on my way to make it to the train on time, have you try to help by collecting some of them, and end up late anyways. So I ended up wasting your time and making you late for the train as well." She hesitated before something red creeped up on her face as she kept her gaze glued to the floor

" ... I-I'm terribly sorry about this."

Alice put her head on her knees, preparing the worst. Which had happened a lot. Many people had gotten mad at her brother as well as herself. They weren't the most pleasant of people to be. So it wasn't unusual that she expected the worst reaction from him. But Francis just laughed at her. Was she kidding? Helping her had been the highlight of his day! It was better than relishing in the thought of Arthur and Francoise! He chuckled again and propped his elbows on the ground as he leaned back, looking at her silhouette.

"Non! Non! 'ou mozt certainly did not waste mon time!" He replied back, smiling at her.

"I-I know I screwed up your day, just please don't get anymore ang-" She stopped mid-sentence, his response was something she _really_ hadn't expected him to say.

It startled her a bit. Her head popped up as she turned her blonde head back at him with shock, disbelieve, nervousness, and a bit of curiosity.

"R-Really?" She asked, completely baffled.

He laughed a bit louder, his voice soft and comforting as it traveled to grace her ears, unknowing to him, made her insides twist while almost making her feel .

"But of course, Mon Cherie! And honestly, I would love to 'elp 'ou get to ze next train too!"

Alice sat up to look at him properly. ... He wasn't just messing with her? She wasn't really sure, but still … He seemed like a pretty decent fellow. He hadn't given her a reason for her not to trust him. He seemed genuinely nice, and he hadn't given off that bad of an impression in the first place- No. She couldn't get her hopes up about this guy. No... Or at least not yet. She cleared her throat, trying to get herself back into reality instead of swimming in her thoughts.

"A-Alright. I-I guess you can accompany me." She said under her breathe.

Francis smiled at her with delight and took her hand, squeezing it a bit. Maybe she really wasn't _that_ much like her brother. Maybe they would have a chance. Something her brother never would of given to anyone (_except to, now, Franciose_, Francis mentally thought). A chance to at least have her heart open. To accept love from others. True, there wasn't that much of a difference ... But he could see it. Something ... _different _in her heart that wasn't there in Arthur's.

He lead her toward the wall where he had been sitting earlier where he thought about Arthur and Franciose, and again sat down against it. He offered her a seat next to him so she could sit next to him. Not to upset him, she took the spot next to him and sat there, defying everything she had been told as to be a proper lady and for it to be indecent to sit on the ground of let alone a public and probably filthy place. She put the stack of papers she had on her lap and leaned back on the cold train station wall.

"We'll wait 'ere until ze next train comes." He said to her.

Sighing, Alice nodded and fidgeted with the papers she had on her lap. Her brother was going to kill her if he found out she was late to meeting his new girlfriend. He'd made a big deal about it to her, too. He'd told her to be there by 12:25, since that's the time Arthur had reserved a table for them at a restaurant he'd set their date to be at. It really wasn't like her to be late this often. This had been the third time she had been late to anything Arthur had invited her to this month! If she-

"Hey," The Frenchman said, looking over at her since he saw the look of worry on her face his beautiful blue eyes searing into hers. "W'atever 'ou are worried about will be alright, Mon Cherie. I'll explain eet all to w'omever or wherever 'ou're going to, zat eet waz mon fault entirely. 'ou won't get in-trouble, I promize 'ou."

He didn't, no, _wouldn't _allow her to get in trouble for something that really wasn't her fault in the first place. Plus he knew that Kirklands had a tendency to worry about being to places on time. IT was, I guess a sort of peeve of theirs. Francis enclosed his hand around hers again and squeezed it softly.

"It'z alright, Mon Cherie." He reassured her. "There'z non need to worry."

His of words of re-assure meant calmed her, amazingly a lot. It gave her a new found confidence in herself. Something she hadn't really had in a while. Her mouth formed in a tight smile, she was about to thank him, when her phone buzzed.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered hastily as she went into her book bag to grab to phone.

A message from Arthur popped up onto the screen.

_Where the bloody hell are you? It's 12:10! You'd said you'd let me know when you're on the train! So where the bloody hell are you? And on another note, what the bloody hell is taking so long?_

_-AK_

She sighed wearily, reading the text from her brother. She'd almost forgotten about contacting him about that. Her mind more focused on getting onto the train than anything else at the moment. As she went to type a reply, a warm hand was on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts, causing her heart to race as she looked up at him.

"Arthur Kirkland? I know 'im! Blonde hair, green eyes, bossy attitude?" Francis said excitedly.

Alice looked at him, her eyes wide. Had he-

_WAS HE READING MY TEXT MESSAGES?!_

...

But besides that, how did he know about Arthur? Arthur hadn't mentioned a nice blonde man to her before. Let alone one being his friend. Almost astonished, she replied, "Oh? You're a friend of his?"

Francis nodded, genuinely smiling at her.

"Of course! Moi and Arthur go … _way_ back. I've know 'im pour a very long time." He said, which was the truth.

In one swift move, he took her phone away from her to write a reply back to Arthur. Her eyes lit of fire at the sudden action. Who the hell did he think he was, just taking someone's phone like that?! She immediately glared at him as she tried to get her phone back.

"Oi! Who said you could-"

_Don't worry, Angleterre. It was mon fault she is late. I promise nothing bad happened to her. I just ran into her at the train station and helped her pick up some papers she dropped. Have fun with Francoise, Mon Ami!_

_– FB_

Send.

After Alice's failed attempt at getting her phone back, she'd crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks a rosy, but to him adorably cute, red and glared at him with her emerald daggers.

"...And what exactly did you text him?" she asked, almost a little bit more ticked off than she should be.

He chuckled under his breathe and patted her head, handing her the phone back with pleasure.

"Nozing bad, I promize. Juzt zat eet waz mon fault 'ou are late. Zat iz all!"

He leaned back against the wall, prepared for whatever rant she was about to give him. But surprisingly, it never came. She stared at the message he'd sent with a sort of awe. Had he said something that sparked her interest? Something that had made her put up a red flag? He wasn't really sure. All she did was stare at the screen. After a few minutes, she turned off the phone and leaned back, listening to the awkward silence that surrounded them. His head started swimming with ideas of what she was thinking. Oh god. Had she found out he was really France? That Arthur absolutely hated his guts (And sadly did not Francoise's?!)? Would she decide to do the same and just leave him there?! Had she-

"You know you could of just told me you were a friend of Arthur's, like Kiku, or Alfred. I would of understood." She said finally, even if she wasn't sure exactly what country he represented. "And you could have asked to take my phone, you know!"

A small smirk formed on his face. Yup. She was so much like her brother. True, it was sort of rude for him to take her phone, but her response to him taking it was sort of funny, no? He nodded to her, trying to suppress a laugh as he looked at his small beauty.

"Oui. I'm zorry pour not azking eef I could reply to 'im. Az to ze matter of being Arthur's friend, 'ou didn't really azk eef I waz, zo naturally I did not zink to share eet."

"Well you could of at least let me know." She retorted back with a huff.

He smiled and chuckled under his breathe.

"Oui. I should 'ave. Tell 'ou what. 'ow about I make up pour it." He offered. "'ow would 'ou like to spend ze day wiz moi? Juzt a fun filled day. Juzt 'ou and moi! Unless 'ou 'ave anyzing else important planned, zen maybe we could arrange eet some ozer time?"

Honestly, she really didn't want to have to forcibly meet Arthur's new girlfriend. She doubted she would even like the girl, or like being at the restaurant with the two of them. So doing anything was basically better than going home. All of a sudden she felt something vibrate at the bottom of her cluttered bag. Her phone had buzzed. She looked down at the phone, scrounging through it until she picked it out to see whom it was. It was Arthur.

_GET HERE RIGHT NOW!_

_- AK_

She looked down at it for a moment in conflict. She could go home and go meet Arthur's silly new girlfriend and be the 'proper' young lady Arthur had raised her to be, or spend the day with one of his friends. Yeah … Really no contest there.

She replied to Arthur,

_Sorry, Brother dear. I'm spending the day with one of your French friends. My apologies to your girlfriend. But today, I'm doing something I want to do. Not something I've been sort of forced to do._

_-AK_

Instead of boring stuff she had to do whenever she decided to visit Arthur.

Send.

"Spending the day with you sounds great." She finally replied to him with a smile, hiding a smirk of triumph from defying her brother.

Francis returned the smile with one of how own, and was equally as happy, if not more.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically. "Zen we will board ze next train and go zomew'ere!"

They both leaned back against the wall excitedly as they waited for the train.

For a brief moment, Alice actually, _genuinely_ smiled.

"This is probably the highlight of my day!" She said excitedly for the first time ever, even though her phone was going through the roof with texts from Arthur.

Francis smiled down at her and took her hand, holding it softly.

"'ou have no idea."

* * *

All of a sudden, something popped into her mind. She glanced up from where they were sitting, looking up at his slightly stubbly face.

"Excuse me?"

Francis looked over at her with his usually cheery expression as he replied, "Oui, Mon Cherie?"

"I never ... I never really got your name."

He smiled at her, naturally saying, "Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. Pleazure to be finally meeting you."

Francis Bonnefoy.

It had a familiar ring to it. Somewhere-

"The pleasure must be mine, I guess. For helping me at all," She admitted. "... My name is Alice Kirkland."

His face softened as he looked at her face adoringly. He looked at her, giving her a smile he's given her only once upon a dream.

"W'at a lovely name pour a lovely girl, non?" He laughed, bringing her hand up to his so he could kiss it before putting it back down as they both looked to the train tracks to wait for the train.

Something stopped. She wasn't sure what it was, but something stopped. Hopefully it wasn't her heartbeat, since she was already blushing from his polite kiss ... but she could swear it was from something else. A kiss on the hand ... Very common during the Medieval Times, and generally in the past. Not many had done that ... Well, at least as politely as he had.

Francis's smile started to fade as he saw a confused and curious Alice staring at the wall ahead of her across the train-station. He placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her to face him once more.

"Mon Angleterre, are 'ou alright?"

Suddenly her eyes widened, a sudden revelation taking in.

_That Frog is always annoying the hell out of me! Honestly! I can't believe theirs two of them! At least his sister is more civilised! ... N-Not that I care or anything! But he simply gets on my nerves! Insulting my cooking! Egging me on about my eyebrows, which are perfectly fine, thank you very much. He is one of the most intolerable-_

This ...

He ...

_"You're Francis _... _Bonnefoy?!"_

* * *

_**Author's Note -**_

... It was an alternate ending I thought up of ... I may or may not keep it in there for the moment, but I like it ... So we'll keep it in there for now.

I'd written my first fanfic of this in a notepad, but I decided not to share that, or the different ones I wrote in my notebook. :3 So, this is my fanfiction. I hope you ... sort of enjoy it, I guess. :3 Please tell me what you think about it if you read the entire thing, which I highly doubt many of you will. But still! :3

Also! The song that was mentioned in here is 'The Coconut Song' by Max Schnieder

Anyways! Please Rate and Review ... Or basically whatever you are supposed to do for this. ^w^ Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
